


Untitled (33)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [33]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, fwp (fluff without plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her very first days on the TARDIS, Rose quickly adapts to her surroundings. A disgruntled Doctor takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (33)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _breakfast_.

* * *

Just what the hell’s she playin’ at? Strollin’ around the TARDIS like she owns the place! Makin’ herself right at home!

Blimey! Here I am, havin’ a nice, peaceful, mornin’ cuppa, and in she wanders all tousled and drowsy, in nothing but a T-shirt and… [ _Rose reached for a mug in the cupboard, exposing her bum._ ] …knickers. Pink with green and purple dinosaurs! Of all the bloody things!

I won’t be havin’ her sabotagin’ my breakfast with domestics. [ _She poured her tea and settled beside him._ ] Then again, her head restin’ on my shoulder… fantastic way to start the day!

* * *

 


End file.
